Erica
|age = Mid to Late 30s (Deceased) |sex = Female |affiliation = Brightburn Diner |profession = Worker at Brightburn Diner |residence = Brightburn, |relatives = Caitlyn (daughter) |special abilities = None |film debut = Brightburn |portrayed by = Becky Wahlstrom }} Erica is a human female who works at the Brightburn Diner in Brightburn, Kansas. She is the mother of Caitlyn and was the first victim of Brandon Breyer. Biography At the diner, during Brandon's 12th birthday, Erica was working and watching as Brandon was celebrating with his parents, aunt and uncle. She watched as Brandon threw a small tantrum when his father Kyle tried to take a rifle that his uncle had gifted him with before they left. One night, her daughter Caitlyn suddenly cried out for her and Erica ran into the room to see her frightened. She told her that someone was watching her from her window curtains, but Erica looked and didn't find anyone. When she asked who she saw, Caitlyn told her it was Brandon Breyer. Erica was called to the school when her daughter's hand had been broken by Brandon. At the principal's office with the principal, the sheriff and Mr. and Mrs. Breyer, Erica started raving. She called Brandon an animal and told the sheriff to arrest him, but he told her that it wasn't her call. The principal told Erica that Brandon was to be suspended for two days and given mandatory therapy sessions, but Erica angrily snarled that countered that this was pointless as the school therapist was Brandon's aunt. She then insulted Brandon, wondering who was the person to give birth to a monster like him. Tori Breyer then started to speak out in defense of her son before the Breyers took their leave. As they did, Erica moved to give Brandon a parting glare which Brandon returned with a hard look. Afterwards, Erica told Caitlyn to not talk with Brandon and when he visited Caitlyn in her room, she told him this. Brandon told her that he would 'take care of that' before leaving to head for the diner. Erica was left to close up the place when she heard someone. She then looked and found that all the windows had been fogged up and the same symbol had been drawn all over them. She nervously asked who was messing with her before the light fixture over her started to flicker. She looked up at it just as it exploded and a shard of glass went into her left eye. She then slowly and painfully pulled the shard out as her eye then released a gush of blood on the floor. Half blind, she then looked over to see that someone was watching her and had begun to stalk after her. She didn't realize that it was Brandon, now wearing a red hood and cape. She quickly ran off and locked herself in the fridge. After a moment, she watched in horror as the metal door started to get cut in two by Brandon's heat vision before he telekinetically pulled it away. She frightfully stared out at Brandon before he quickly pounced and killed her. The police told Caitlyn about her disappearance the following day, but she had been so scared that she didn't say anything. When Tori Breyer ran for the cellar where Brandon's ship was, she found that it was where Brandon had taken Erica's body. Her body had been nailed to the wall and the cellar had been decorated in Brandon's symbol that he had drawn with her blood. Trivia * Erica is featured heavily in the Brightburn marketing campaign. Erica Appearances *''Brightburn'' (2019 film) Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Residents of Brightburn, Kansas Category:Deceased Category:Humans